


Friday

by cajrumbum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accident, Boyfriends, Draco & Harry - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Gay, Healers, Home, LGBT, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, St Mungo's Hospital, friday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajrumbum/pseuds/cajrumbum
Summary: Friday, day that belonged just to them. But what if something different happens?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Friday

Harry loved fridays.

It was the last day before weekend. He loved the atmosphere.

But mostly he loved that he could spend more time with his lover. Draco Malfoy.

Fridays always belonged to them. They bought food and watched television, danced to their favourite music or just had sex.

They could do whatever they want. They both loved fridays and always were together at fridays. It was their tradition.

“I’m home!” Harry said when he opened door of their apartment. He closed them behind him and took off his shoes.

But there was no response. He went to the kitchen, expecting Draco to be there.

He wasn’t.

“Draco?” he called. Nothing. He was starting being scared. He should be home, he said to Harry at the morning that he would be there when Harry’s come back from work.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. It was Hermione. Harr answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

“Hi ‘Mione, how are you?” he asked like usually.

“Harry,” said Hermione and sobbed. “Draco had an accident, he’s at the St. Mungos.” she said with miserable voice.

Harry didn’t say anything. He hung up the call and quickly Apparated to St. Mungos. The phone was ringing again but he ignored it. 

All he wanted was knowledge that Draco is okay. 

Harry was scared, of course he’s scared. Hermione was crying and she wasn’t friend with Draco. Yes, they worked together but it wasn’t friendship. It was just a mutual respect.

Harry ran through the halls, trying to find some Healer. He was crying. He couldn’t lose Draco. Draco was his home, his everything. He couldn’t lose that.

He finally bumped into a Healer. “Mister Potter! What can I do for you?” The Healer asked cheerfully. There was a weak light in the hall so he didn’t notice that Harry was crying.

“Where is he?” Harry asked. “Where is Draco?”

The Healer finally noticed Harry’s expression. His smile disappeared and sympathetic look replaced it.

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked, obviously avoiding the question.

“No, I need to know if he’s okay.” he insisted. The Healer gave him a sad smile. “He’ll be okay.” 

Harry wanted to believe him, but he couldn’t. He must see it with his own eyes.

“I need to see him.” Harry said. The Healer shook his head. “You can’t see him now, you can see him tomorrow. Go home, Mister Potter. We will call you tomorrow.”

This time, Harry shook his head. “I can’t just go home. I need to know if he’s alright. I will stay here.” he said with decided voice.

The Healer sighed, he knew that he couldn’t convince him to go home.

“Okay, you can sit down over there.” he said and then left.

***

“Mister Potter.” somebody woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes. He was still at the St. Mungos.

Hermione and Ron visited him yesterday and checked out if he’s alright. He wasn’t alright but he pretended he is. But brilliant Hermione knew he wasn’t.

He looked up, there was a Healer. He knew her, she explained to him what happened to Draco. It was some accident at work with Black Magic.

“Yes?” he said with still sleepy voice.

“You can go see him.” she smiled. Harry was suddenly fully awake and he quickly stood up.

He followed the woman, hoping that Draco is alright. ‘Please be alright. Please be alright.’ he repeated in his head.

The Healer led him to Draco’s bed and then left.

Draco was sleeping. He looked normal, alive. Like he’s normally sleeping.

Harry smiled, he’s alright.

He sat on the chair next to the bed and automatically grabbed Draco’s hand and entwined their fingers. With his other hand he brushed Draco’s hair from his forehead and sighed.

There were just them in the room, the only thing Harry could hear was Draco’s breathing.

He sat there, holding Draco’s hand and waiting for some respond. And suddenly he felt a squeeze on his hand. It was weak but it was there.

He snapped his head towards Draco’s direction. He had his eyes close but he was smiling. He knew that Harry was with him. He felt safe

“Hello Potter.” he said with a weak voice and opened his eyes. Harry felt so relieved. He’s alright.

“Draco.” he said and gave Draco’s hand a squeeze. He was home again.

“I guess, we have a happy ending after all.” Draco laughed.

Harry smiled. “I don’t want a happy ending, I want you.” I want to be home forever

The next thing he felt was two sweet lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I would be happy for kudos and comments <3 Have a nice day!


End file.
